


I Will Always Remember You

by reminiscence



Category: Plastic Memories
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Villanelle, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: ...even if you forget.





	

I will always remember you  
even though I know you will not  
keep these memories of me and you.

You will look at me like you have no clue  
who I am. I'll say, though you forgot,  
I will always remember you.

I might be a stranger in your view.  
The importance of them… You have taught.  
Keep these memories of me and you.

These memories were shared are true.  
Even if to you, they are now naught,  
I will always remember you.

We started as strangers. We'll make it through.  
We'll do it again, so keep them you aught.  
Keep these memories of me and you.

Your face will shine again, like mountain dew  
Like we had hoped. Like you'd once thought.  
I will always remember you.  
Keep these memories of me and you.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #69 – villanelle poetry


End file.
